mimafandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1
Prishtina recalls how she wanted to see her father letting mana crystals fall like rain when she was small, even skipping her tutoring lesson for spectating the event that took place every 100 days. She proudly remembers her father, Avrille Lille Edirne, as the King of Aiud, the Kingdom of Fairies and Magic, and greatest magician of his time. Little Prishtina asked her uncle if one day, she would also become a magician. Ajaccio answered that she would, just as all her ancestors. However, Prishtina also recalls the time when her father died and doubts about her becoming a magician and a worthy king surfaced. Even in following years when her growth stopped, she had not become a magician. Ajaccio calls out to her, waking her from her reminiscence. She voices her doubts about being a worthy heir to the throne to him, but he firmly reassures her that she would become the greatest Queen in history. He promises to do whatever it takes to make it possible. What an Uncle Does for his One and Only Niece Ajaccio visits an informant and inquires about a way for an ordinary person to become a magician. The informant however answers that this is impossible, that magic is an innate talent and mana control is not something that can be learnt. When Ajaccio snatches the mana crystals back that he offered as pay for information, stating that he doesn't like that answer, the informant hastily shouts that he knows a magician who might know a way. He says that this individual calls himself The Perfect Magician and claims that nothing is impossible for him. Appearing and disappearing mysteriously, he appears either as a young boy or a youth and "seemingly transcends everything" but is also "bound to something". Ajaccio is sceptical upon hearing this ambiguous description. However, the informant insists that this person is not an ordinary magician and gives Ajaccio a description of his looks as well as the information that he lives in the cursed Forest. Without further ado, Ajaccio travels to the forest to find the self-proclaimed perfect magician. Hesitating to enter the dangerous forest, he decides to ask around for the magician in a nearby village pub. The owner does not know of any magicians living nearby, though. While he contemplates whether the informant lied to him, the pub owner tries to get someone who apparently ate food without paying and has to work off his debt to serve her guest. Just when Ajaccio wants to decline her offer, he notices the person she spoke to - and recognizes him as the person the informant described. He pays the youth's debt and asks him if he knows a way for an ordinary person to become a magician. To the question as to why he is asking, Ajaccio lies and says that he wants to become a magician. The youth answers that he cannot become one because his niece's "blood inherited it all". Changing his clothes with a flare of golden and black magic, the youth leaves for the forest. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia *The letters on the pub sign and the menu card are easily readable in english. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1